cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Malawi Terror Beast
The Malawi Terror Beast is the name given to an unknown cryptid that caused widespread panic and chaos in rural Malawi during the early months of 2003. Something that gives this particular story credence, in comparison to other cryptid stories, is the fact it resulted in several deaths and prompted military action. In the district of Dowa, 100 km north of the nation’s capital, Lilongwe, reports emerged of a rabid animal, with hyena like features, attacking and mauling members of the region. The unidentified creature attacked 19 residents of Malawi, killing three. While this might not seem too insane for a country plagued with wild animal attacks, it was the brutal ways in which these people were killed and maimed that has struck fear into the hearts of the entire nation. The three deaths were of two elderly women and a three year old baby; each had their skulls completely crushed in and their intestines and private parts devoured by the beast. Those lucky enough to survive their attacks suffered horrific disfigurements which local scientists analyzed in an attempt to identify the beast. Several victims lost both legs and hands and two lost both ears and eyes. One unfortunate woman had her nose and mouth torn out by the creature. This gruesome style of selective disfigurement is more reminiscent of the sadistic human killings than those by any crazed animal. In the wake of the attack over 4,000 people left the Dowa area to take refuge in town halls, only returning home under armed guard and a sustained presence by local game keepers, the police and factions of the Malawian Army. Those who saw the animal dismissed claims it was a Hyena, due to its large hind legs. Many local residents believed that the unknown animal is the soul of a similar beast that was killed a year before, after it slayed 5 people, and that it returned to exact revenge upon those that claimed its life. To this day what the beast was, or where it went, remain unsolved. Original Media Report *Thursday, 6 March, 2003 - At least three people have been killed and 16 others severely injured by a mysterious wild beast running wild in a mountainous region of Malawi. The rampaging beast in Dowa district, some 100 km from the capital Lilongwe, has sent at least 4,000 people fleeing four villages to seek refuge at a community hall at the district headquarters. Parks and Wildlife Officer Leonard Sefu said his department believed the mysterious beast could be a rabid hyena but said it was strange for a hyena to terrorize whole villages without being cornered. He said his department was examining the maimed people to establish what the animal could be. Dr Matius Joshua, the Dowa District Health Officer, told on Wednesday afternoon that two old women and a three-year-old baby died when the beast crushed their skulls and ate their intestines and private parts. All efforts to shoot and kill the animal have so far failed. Dr Joshua said the 16 victims admitted into hospital following the latest attacks sustained various appalling injuries with some of them completely maimed and disfigured. He said some of them lost both legs and hands while two have lost both ears and eyes to the beast. One woman lost her mouth and nose. Dowa District Commissioner Charles Kalemba said the district administration is currently feeding the homeless people but more resources are needed as the rural district is unable to cope with the unexpected number of displaced. In August last year a mystery beast killed five people and maimed over 20 others before game rangers and para-military police managed to gun it down. Parks and Wildlife officials identified the slain beast as a rabid hyena but residents disputed this, saying hyenas normally have shorter hind limbs. Residents who came up close to the current beast, like 30-year-old Morgan Amoni currently at Lilongwe Central Hospital looking after his father - one of the two victims referred to the hospital - believes the beast is not natural. He said he believes it is the same beast that was shot dead last year and has resurrected to exact revenge on the people. - BBC *Monday, 10 March, 2003 - Panic stricken Malawian villagers who fled their homes in fear of attacks by a mysterious wild beast have returned home under armed protection. At least 4,000 people left four villages in the central Dowa district, some 100 km from the capital Lilongwe, last week when the wild animal, suspected to be a rabid hyena, killed at least three people and severely injured 16 others. Police told the French news agency, AFP, that dozens of security officers have been deployed in villages to "safeguard peoples lives". The rampaging beast roaming the mountainous region has still not been caught. But police say some officers are assisting game keepers in the search of the suspected hyena. Parks and Wildlife Officer Leonard Sefu had said his department was examining the maimed people to establish what the animal could be. Dr Matius Joshua, the Dowa District Health Officer, had said that two elderly women and a three-year-old baby died when the beast crushed their skulls and ate their intestines and private parts. Dr Joshua said the 16 victims admitted into hospital following the latest attacks sustained various appalling injuries with some of them completely maimed and disfigured. He said some of them lost both legs and hands while two have lost both ears and eyes to the beast. One woman lost her mouth and nose. In August last year another mystery beast killed five people and maimed over 20 others before game rangers and para-military police managed to gun it down. Parks and Wildlife officials identified the slain beast as a rabid hyena but residents disputed this, saying hyenas normally have shorter hind limbs. Morgan Amoni, 30, who came close to the current beast, believes it is the same beast that was shot dead last year which has returned to exact revenge on the people. He has been at Lilongwe Central Hospital looking after his father - one of the victims referred to the hospital. In recent months, wild animals including lions have attacked people in villages or those living near game parks. - BBC Category:Cryptids Category:Africa Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Carnivore Category:Canine Category:Mammals